parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet N Greet
"Meet N Greet" is the fifth episode of season 4 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation. It originally aired on October 27, 2011 to 3.87 million viewers. Storyline Leslie Knope hires Tom Haverford's company Entertainment 720 to organize a meet and greet for her and numerous Pawnee business owners, where she hopes to court their votes for her race for City Council, especially the Pawnee Chamber of Commerce's president Martin Kernston of Kernston's Rubber Nipples. Meanwhile, Andy Dwyer and April Ludgate are throwing a Halloween party at their house and failed to inform their roommate Ben Wyatt, who decides not to confront them directly about it and be passive-aggressive instead. Leslie is annoyed to discover that the meet and greet is dominated by Entertainment 720 advertisements and images of Tom's face with hardly any mention of Leslie. When Leslie finally gets some time with Kernston, Tom pulls him aside to discuss Entertainment 720, further angering her. At Andy and April's party, Ron Swanson occupies himself by fixing up their house, asking Ann Perkins to help him; he later expresses his gratitude to Ann by giving her a brand new toolbox, making her happy. Meanwhile, Chris Traeger is still dating Jerry Gergich's daughter, Milly, but his raunchy acts with her at the party makes Jerry very uncomfortable, which April notices. Meanwhile, after Ben refuses to directly tell Andy that he is angered by the party, Andy wrestles with him and puts him in a headlock, refusing to let go until Ben says that he is mad. Ben finally becomes angry and accidentally breaks Andy's nose when he tries to free himself, but Andy is happy that Ben showed genuine anger, and agrees to inform Ben about future plans. As Leslie is giving a speech to the business owners, Tom interrupts with a huge promotional presentation for Entertainment 720, upstaging her and turning off the crowd and Kernston. Leslie angrily confronts Tom afterwards about his actions, where he admits that Entertainment 720 has gone bankrupt and that Leslie's meet and greet was his last-ditch effort to acquire clients and save the company. The two reconcile after Tom shows Leslie a video biography of her life that he originally planned to present, and later makes up for ruining the meet and greet by begging (and bribing) Kernston to give Leslie another meeting. As the Halloween party ends, April avenges Jerry by stealing Chris' keys and throwing them in the trash. Quotes Andy: No blood orphans. I don't... know what that is. Leslie: Martin Kerston's file Allergic to chestnuts... and good haircuts. Andy: Hey Ron, good to see ya! Weren't you a pirate last year? Ron: Yes. This is my Halloween costume. April: to Ben dressed normally ''Honey, he's wearing a costume. He's going as "Lame". '''Andy:' laughs ''That's a pretty good costume, actually. ''looks at the camera unamused Tom: '''I talk about myself all the time, everyone loves me for it. I really am amazing. '''Leslie: Look, I don't like to throw around the word "butthead" often. If you call everyone a butthead, it kind of loses its impact. But I can say without hesitation that Tom is being a real dick. Chris: You're beautiful! On the inside... where your spirit lives. Ron: No home is complete without a proper toolbox. Here's April and Andy's: A hammer, a half eaten pretzel, a baseball card, some cartridge that says "Sonic" and "Hedgehog," a scissor half, a flashlight filled with jellybeans. April: '''I have one sister. We steal each other's stuff, hack each other's Twitter accounts, set each other's clothes on fire... There are no rules. '''Andy: See, you're angry with me, and you're not talking about it, and I'm gonna beat you up until you do, because'' I'm'' mature. Andy: 'I grew up with five brothers, and we ''fought. Using the Dwyer method, which was yelling, wrestling, crying, followed by lots of hugs. And then more wrestling, but the fun kind, and then crying, when the fun kind of wrestling got outta hand. '''Tania: I've never seen you buy a salad at Sue's Salads. Leslie: That's because I don't hate myself, Tania. Leslie: Despite the fact that this seems like a party for Tom's face I think it's going pretty well. Tom: They say you gotta spend money to make money, well I dunno where we went wrong! We spent ALL of our money! Andy: '''I wanted to shock you, into expressing your anger! And that way, - f**k, my nose is broken. '''Chris: I can't find my car keys. April: Solve this mystery genius. keys in trash